long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit of Flame and Smoke
The Spirit of Flame and Smoke is a Silver ranked Level 1 Guardian Beast that belongs to Yue Yang. She was created with the dead body of the pitiful tavern girl that Yue Yang wanted to revive after she died saving his family. By drawing summoning runes over her body with Yue Yang blood and burning her with the Nirvana Flame, through Xiao Wen Li's instruction, the tavern girl turned into the Spirit of Flame and Smoke. Description Spirit of Flame and Smoke: Humanoid Element-Type, Silver-ranked Level 1, Incorporeal Body, Guardian Beast, Intangible, Special Skills – Body, Smoke and Ignite. The Spirit of Fire and Smoke is shadow formed by flames and thick smokes flying. hither and thither in the lava. She was made up of around 30% flame and 70% thick smoke looking very similar to the dead tavern girl. The shadow became tavern girl, thus transforming into a ‘Smoke Lady’ whose body was made up of thick smoke and flame. She did not look like a human or beast. "It was hard to put her into any category." (R=195) The Spirit of Flame and Smoke was now stronger. She possess Storm Power, Flames and Smoke and Spirit Energy. Now after the battle, thunder and lightning were also added. This was from absorbing the Raging Lightning Domain and the Thousand Thunderbolt’s energy. Now, her form is a spirit, fire is her body and smoke is her clothing. Storm is her chair and lightning is her hair (chapter 402) She had evolved to become the ‘Spirit of Earth Fire’. Her new form was even closer to human form as her ten fingers were distinct, and toes grew out from her feet. Although it was not yet near to being perfect as they would disappear sometimes, at least she developed new features. It could be said that it was like a rebirth, because regardless of her physique or internal body, several human-like features had developed. Of course, these features were formed by fire energy, they were only similar to a human in terms of appearance. The fire crystal of the Red Spirit Fire Demoness was refined and became a heart gradually. It differed greatly from a human’s heart as it was a ball of flame that was beating with temperature close to a thousand degrees! Now, her thick smoke had turned into beautiful, shiny black hair while her raging flames had become her body. The tornado had become her mount and electricity was her weapon The Spirit of Earth Fire became more gigantic and near to human form after absorbing the Divine Consciousness. (R=492) The Spirit of Earth Fire that had devoured the Dark Cloud Sky Flames, it had directly leveled up into a Spirit of Sky Fire.Its rank, appearance ,and level all went up.( R=551) Ranks Evolutions and Level Up: # Contracted as a Spirit of Fire and Mist Sliver-ranked level one (R=195) # Spirit of Flame and Smoke Silver-ranked Level 3. (R=305) # Spirit of Flame and Smoke Gold-ranked Level 5. (R=314) # Spirit of Flame and Smoke Platinum-ranked Level 5 (R=?, R=391) # Spirit of Earth Fire Platinum-ranked Level 5 (R=402) # Spirit of Sky Fire (R=551) Skills * Body – Immune to physical type attacks * Smoke – unknown * Ignite – unknown * Power – Able to transform into a powerful tornado (R=393, R=401) * Energy – unknown (R=393) * and Lightning – Able to use a paralysing electricity attack (R=393, R=401) Category:Beast Category:Guardian Beast Category:Humanoid Beast Category:Female Category:Element-type